Moulin Rouge
by Eliza Flamekeys
Summary: -Drabbles- La historia detrás de Gol D Roger y Portgas D Rouge aún guardada celosamente por Oda Pre-OP!
1. I

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera, Roger y Rouge seguirían con vida D:

Advertencia: "Drabble", Spoilers y mucha imaginación :)

**-I-**

Era un día "normal" en el Oro Jackson, es decir, todos andaban en sus asuntos, inclusive los jóvenes aprendices Shanks y Buggy peleaban como siempre en la cubierta ante la divertida mirada del capitán Roger y su segundo al mando Rayleigh.

Entonces el vigía en turno dio la alerta. Un barco enemigo se acercaba. Todos salieron a cubierta y se alistaron para el contra ataque.

Roger de inmediato "escuchó" a los del otro barco y determinó que bajaran las armas, el barco se dirigía hacia ellos pero no con la intención de atacarlos. Le hicieron caso a su capitán, sin embargo Buggy, tan paranoico como siempre, no bajó su espada y le advirtió a su capitán que hiciera lo mismo y también él como siempre, no lo hizo caso.

El otro barco pirata los alcanzó. Portaba una bandera que no habían visto nunca, lo cual era completamente normal, pues acababan de entrar al Nuevo Mundo. Se emparejaron a la otra embarcación y pudieron ver que solo había 2 personas a bordo y ambas con heridas graves.

De inmediato Rayleigh y Roger subieron a bordo del otro barco para ayudarlos, ya una vez allí pudieron observar los graves daños que tenía este, se sorprendieron de que el barco aún pudiera seguir flotando.

Entonces miraron a los piratas de dicha navegación. Un hombre recostado en el piso con respiración jadeante y una mujer parada en plena cubierta y bañada en sangre, que sin embargo los observaba atentamente.

-Crocus! Ven aquí de inmediato!- le ordenó Roger a su doctor a bordo, el cuál acudió de inmediato a atender al hombre el cuál le pareció más delicado que la chica. Roger se acercó a ella.

-Gracias por no atacarnos- le dijo ella

-"escuché" que no tenían la intención de atacarnos y que estaban en problemas – dijo él simplemente. Ella lo miró con confusión y él… él miró sus ojos y le sonrió sintiendo un extraño revoloteo en su estómago como nunca antes había sentido.

-Mi nombre es Roger, soy el capitán de aquel barco – dijo señalando el Oro Jackson – tu ere la capitana?- preguntó al darse cuenta del típico sombrero que portaba la mujer sobre su rubia cabellera.

-Sí, mi nombre es Rouge – respondió la chica antes de caer desmayada en los brazos del capitán- Portgas D Rouge-

**.*~*.**

He aquí un pequeño proyecto que se me acaba de ocurrir. La historia de Roger y Rouge me intriga mucho, y como aún Oda-sama no dice mucho de ello… Yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación :D

Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones? Dejen Reviews!


	2. II

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera, se contaría la historia de Rouge y Roger :D

Advertencia: "Drabble", Spoilers y mucha imaginación :)

**-II-**

"_-Mi nombre es Roger, soy el capitán de aquel barco – dijo señalando el Oro Jackson – tu eres la capitana?- preguntó al darse cuenta del típico sombrero que portaba la mujer sobre su rubia cabellera._

_-Sí, mi nombre es Rouge – respondió la chica antes de caer desmayada en los brazos del capitán- Portgas D Rouge-"_

Gritos, cañones, choque de espadas… el olor de la sangre y la pólvora… el calor del fuego….

Rouge abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó rápidamente mirando a su alrededor. El lugar le resultaba ajeno. Recordó abruptamente los eventos sucedidos el día anterior. Se vistió rápidamente y salió a la cubierta. El sol le dio de lleno en la cara y tuvo que entrecerrar sus ojos y utilizar una mano para que le hiciera sombra en el rostro.

Un hombre de cabello castaño y con una cicatriz que le atravesaba en ojo izquierdo la miró y se acercó a ella.

-Veo que has despertado –le dijo –Silvers Rayleigh- se presentó con una sonrisa

-Portgas D Rouge… que sucedió con mi nakama?- le preguntó apresuradamente. Rayleigh bajó la mirada. Rouge comprendió rápidamente y se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Lo siento, nuestro doctor a bordo hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para salvarlo, pero no tuvo éxito-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de la pirata. Agradeció a Rayleigh y se fue a ver el mar desde la proa.

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. El ataque, la pelea, la huida y el haber encontrado a estos piratas con los que ahora navegaba. Su destino era ahora demasiado incierto. Pero había algo que tenía muy en claro, nunca dejaría de ser pirata, aún aunque tuviera que volver a buscar una tripulación…. Un sonido de pasos a su espalda la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Me han dicho que has despertado –dijo un hombre pelinegro con un gran bigote.

-Roger…Si, gracias por habernos rescatado –respondió aún hablando en plural.

-Siento lo de tu nakama – dijo recargándose en la barandilla junto a ella –solo quedaron tú y él cierto? –Ella asintió –que vas a hacer ahora? –

-no lo sé, supongo que seguir viviendo, no? Pero eso no quiere decir que los vaya a olvidar… -Rouge miró hacia el frente del barco. El viento marino se llevaba con él las lágrimas de la rubia. Y con ellas, su dolor.

-Sé mi nakama!–le dijo Roger tomándola por los hombros y dándole la vuelta para verla de frente – Quiero que te unas a mi tripulación-

.*~*.

He aquí la segunda parte de estos Drabble, Rouge se unirá a la tripulación de Roger? O seguirá su propio camino?

Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones? Dejen Reviews!


	3. III

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera, se contaría la historia de Rouge y Roger :D

Advertencia: "Drabble", Spoilers y mucha imaginación :)

**-III-**

"_Rouge miró hacia el frente del barco. El viento marino se llevaba con él las lágrimas de la rubia. Y con ellas, su dolor._

_-Sé mi nakama!–le dijo Roger tomándola por los hombros y dándole la vuelta para verla de frente – Quiero que te unas a mi tripulación-"_

Unirse a su tripulación? Qué acaso estaba el loco o qué? No, simplemente no la comprendía. Acababa de perder a sus nakamas y él ya la estaba reclutando! Se entristeció de nuevo con solo recordar la cara de cada uno de sus nakamas y todas las aventuras que había vivido juntos

Le dio un puñetazo al barandal de la proa, lastimándose su mano la cual comenzó a sangrar, pero no le importó. Les había fallado, a todos ellos. Ella era la capitana, ella los tenía que haber defendido, ella tenía que haber muerto en su lugar, ella... no podría cumplir los sueños de sus nakamas... dos lágrimas de impotencia rodaron por su mejilla derecha y una mano las limpió. Ella lo miró. Cómo es que seguía allí parado con esa sonrisa de idiota y su extravagante bigote, simplemente viéndola, esperando aún una respuesta a su propuesta?

Retiró la mano del capitán de su rostro y él la tomó por la muñeca acercándola a su rostro.

-Un Log Pose- dijo el moreno. Ella se soltó de su agarre bruscamente. Sí ella no solo era la capitana de su barco, también era la navegante. Él sonrió al comprender. -Perfecto!- le dijo -El viejo Rayliegh ya no es tan bueno navegando como lo era antes, tú serás la nueva navegante!-Ella lo miró fijamente.

-Ni siquiera te he dado una respuesta y ya estas asumiendo que seré tu navegante-

-No necesito que me des una respuesta clara, sé que lo serás – Ella lo miró con furia y frunciendo el ceño.

-Cómo es que estás tan seguro de eso?-

-Porque aún tienes un sueño que cumplir-Roger le tendió la mano- dudo que tus nakamas hubieran querido ver a su capitana dejar su sueño, ven conmigo y yo te ayudaré a cumplirlo-

-pero ni siquiera te he dicho cual es- Roger le sonrió ampliamente.

-Eso tampoco es necesario, sea cual sea yo te ayudaré a cumplir tu sueño- Rouge estaba atónita, relajó el ceño y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Estrechó con su ensangrentada mano la de Roger, sin saber que a partir de ese momento sus destinos se habían unido y se convertirían en leyenda.

.*~*.

He aquí la tercera parte de estos Drabble, quién se imaginaría en ese momento como iban a unirse sus destinos :D pero… como terminaron siendo pareja? Cómo surgió la leyenda del "Rey de los piratas" y el "One Piece"?

Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones? Dejen Reviews!


	4. IV

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera, se contaría la historia de Rouge y Roger :D

Advertencia: "Drabble", Spoilers y mucha imaginación :)

**-IV-**

"_-Eso tampoco es necesario, sea cual sea yo te ayudaré a cumplir tu sueño- Rouge estaba atónita, relajó el ceño y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Estrechó con su ensangrentada mano la de Roger, sin saber que a partir de ese momento sus destinos se habían unido y se convertirían en leyenda."_

-Giren el barco a las 4 en punto! Tenemos que evitar ese remolino! – gritó una empapada Rouge desde lo alto de la cubierta del Oro Jackson

-A la orden! –gritaron sus nakama entre ellos Roger, que al ver que el remolino se acercaba cada vez más a ellos frunció el ceño y camino como pudo hacia donde estaba su nakama.

-Saldremos de esta?- le preguntó a la rubia

-Confías en mí? –le dijo ella simplemente sin voltear a verle y con la mirada fija en el mar

-Sabes que si… Rouge, pero esta tormenta no se _"escucha"_ nada de bien-

-Tú y tus cosas parlantes – le dijo ella entonces miró hacia su derecha y gritó –Suelten las velas! Aprovecharemos el viento para salir de esta!-

-Najajajajaja – rió divertido Roger mientras el barco era llevado por el viento rápidamente y se fueron alejando cada vez más del remolino que había amenazado con devorarlos. Cuando estuvieron fuera de peligro, Rouge dio un suspiro y se recargo en la barandilla. Estaba exhausta.

-Odio el Nuevo Mundo –gritó y algunos de sus nakamas rieron por el comentario.

Era apenas su segunda semana allí y casi a diario se habían encontrado con remolinos, cascadas, icebergs, tormentas y una cantidad considerable de extrañas criaturas.

-Najajajajaja pero de nuevo hemos salido victoriosos! –la animó el capitán

-Tú cállate bigotón!- le gritó a Roger – si fue por TÚ culpa por la que ese remolino casi nos traga! Ah! Pero claro! Querías verlo de más cerca verdad? –

-Se le veía interesante –respondió él simplemente

-ah! Es el colmo contigo! –dijo enderezándose y colocando los brazos como jaras –me voy a mi estudio! –.

Todos volvieron a sus actividades, pero Rayliegh se acercó a su nakama el cual lucía cabizbajo.

-Volviste a hacerla enojar?- le preguntó mientras sacaba de su saco una licorera y le daba un trago –gustas? – Roger la cogió y le dio un trago.

-Es tan mala la sed de aventuras? –

-Yo siempre tengo sed de alcohol y no creo que sea malo – le respondió su segundo al mando. Roger alzó una ceja sin comprender.

-Unos pensarían que soy un alcohólico, que todo el tiempo estoy pensando en tomar o en emborracharme, pero no es así… simplemente me gusta –le quitó la licorera a Roger y le dio un trago.

-Najajajajaja pero ella no lo ve igual – Roger dirigió su vista al mar –Ella piensa que solo me gusta meterme en problemas… pero no es así, simplemente me gusta probarme a mí mismo, mi fuerza, mi habilidad, retarme… -hizo una pausa – aunque sé que a veces arrastro a mis nakamas en mis travesías… pero de una forma u otra la hemos librado… yo no seguiría viviendo aventuras si ustedes no estuvieran allí para vivirlas conmigo-

-Entonces ve y dile eso a ella – Roger dio un respingo y rió.

-creo que sí será lo mejor –dijo dando media vuelta y caminando hacia donde se había ido Rouge . Rayliegh lo vio marcharse y sonrió para sí mismo.

-Parece que nuestro capitán ha encontrado otra aventura que vivir

.*~*.

He aquí la tercera cuarta de estos Drabble, me encanta imaginar la relación de Roger y Rouge como la de Luffy y Nami xD

Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones? Dejen Reviews!


	5. V

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera, se contaría la historia de Rouge y Roger :D

Advertencia: "Drabble", Spoilers y mucha imaginación :)

**-V-**

"_-Entonces ve y dile eso a ella – Roger dio un respingo y rió._

_-creo que sí será lo mejor –dijo dando media vuelta y caminando hacia donde se había ido Rouge . Rayliegh lo vio marcharse y sonrió para sí mismo._

_-Parece que nuestro capitán ha encontrado otra aventura que vivir"_

_.-_

-Puedo pasar? –preguntó el capitán mientras tocaba la puerta del cuarto que le habían designado a ella.

-Ya prácticamente estás adentro –le dijo sin despegar los ojos del libro en el que estaba enfrascada y haciéndole notar que ya tenía medio cuerpo dentro de la habitación.-Pasa-

El moreno entró y ella aún si despegar lo ojos delibro lo invitó a sentarse en la silla que estaba junto al sillón en el que ella estaba, pero cuando él se aproximó a observar que era lo que leía su navegante, con un solo movimiento y de golpe cerró el libro mientras que con la mano tapaba el título del mismo.

-Que se le ofrece _Capitán_?-

-Yo.. Venía disculparme contigo – Rouge levantó las cejas sorprendida –Hay veces que… no pienso mucho en mis nakamas y los termino metiendo en líos a todos y pues…- Rouge lo interrumpió poniéndole una mano en la boca.

-Viniste hasta aquí a decirme algo que ya sé? – le dijo mientras quitaba su mano lentamente –No tienes que explicarme nada Roger… te conozco, sé que te preocupas por nosotros aunque no lo parezca, que te gusta tomar riesgos y aventuras, y de alguna forma siempre salimos de ellas gracias a ti – le dijo sonriéndole un poco

Roger estaba boquiabierto. Él era el que venía a dar explicaciones y fue ella quien las terminó dando. Él pensaba que sólo Rayliegh lo comprendía, pero sería acaso que ella también lo comenzaba a comprender de verdad? La miró a los ojos y obtuvo su respuesta. Sintió un calor subiéndole al rostro y una extraña sensación en el estómago, pero las ignoró.

-Najajajajaja ves cómo al final si soy buen capitán?-

-Que lo entienda no quiere decir que me guste… -dijo seriamente la rubia pero al ver el gesto de dolor que hizo el pelinegro se corrigió sonrojándose un poco –es broma Roger –

-Ah! Najajajajaja menos mal –el moreno se rascó la cabeza sonriendo. –Y qué es lo que estás leyendo eh? –le arrancó el libro de las manos con la intención de leer el título.

-Regrésamelo de inmediato Roger!- le gritó tratando de arrebatarle el libro, pero el capitán ya se había levantado y lo sostenía con el brazo en alto mientras Rouge trataba inútilmente de alcanzarlo.

-Vamos! Alcánzalo Rouge! –le dijo juguetonamente mientras reía.

-Dámelo! No es gracioso! –. Rouge le dio un codazo en el estómago al capitán haciendo que se doblara un poco y Rouge estiró el brazo para quitarle el libro y sin querer sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura. Ambos se congelaron.

Roger jamás se había percatado de las pecas que adornaban el rostro de la navegante, alzó una mano con la intención de ponerse a contarlas, pero ella lo empujó y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-Eh! Espera Rouge…!- le gritó –tu libro! –Pero ella ya estaba muy lejos de allí y no lo escuchó. Roger dio vuelta al libro y leyó el título que aparecía en la portada.

-"La princesa y el pirata"-.

.*~*.

La cuarta parte! :D! Hoy hay **2 x 1**! Así que sigan leyendo!

Muchas Gracias a **Namii Heartphilia** por ayudarme a decidir el nombre del libro :D

Y también a todos los que leen este fic, por sus subscripciones y sus comentarios!

Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones? Dejen Reviews!


	6. VI

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera, se contaría la historia de Rouge y Roger :D

Advertencia: "Drabble", Spoilers y mucha imaginación :)

**-VI-**

"_Roger jamás se había percatado de las pecas que adornaban el rostro de la navegante, alzó una mano con la intención de ponerse a contarlas, pero ella lo empujó y salió corriendo de la habitación._

_-Eh! Espera Rouge…!- le gritó –tu libro! –Pero ella ya estaba muy lejos de allí y no lo escuchó. Roger dio vuelta al libro y leyó el título que aparecía en la portada._

_-'La princesa y el pirata '-"_

_.-_

Aún no entendía muy bien por qué Rouge había salido corriendo, así que decidió no quedarse con la duda y fue dónde Rayliegh pero no lo encontró. Entonces recordó que durante la tormenta, una de las sogas se había soltado y en el acto, había golpeado a Rayliegh en el brazo haciéndolo sangrar.

Caminó por el barco en dirección a la pequeña enfermería y efectivamente ambos hombres se encontraban allí. Los dos piratas se sobresaltaron un poco a verlo entrar con un libro en la mano, Roger no era de leer libros.

-Qué sucede Roger? Vienes a que te leamos un cuento?- le dijo Crocus mientras terminaba de vendar el brazo de Rayliegh.

-No es eso –dijo con gesto confundido – en realidad no se bien ni qué vine a hacer aquí-

-Por qué no mejor te sientas Roger- le sugirió Rayliegh –qué fue lo que pasó con Rouge? –

Roger le relató lo sucedido con la navegante.

-Y entonces cuando iba a contarle las pecas salió corriendo por la puerta y me dejó su libro- dijo con total inocencia –no entiendo por qué no quería que viera el título – le dijo tendiéndoselos a su segundo al mando y al doctor abordo.

-Ajajajaja en verdad no entiendes por qué Roger?- le preguntó Crocus, pero el capitán negó con la cabeza –Ella no quería que vieras lo que estaba leyendo porque este libro, es un libro de amor –

-Un libro de amor? –

-Sí, uno de romance, ya sabes de esos libros que les gustan a las chicas cursis-

-Y por qué estaría Rouge leyendo eso? –

-Pues porque al parecer nuestra arrogante y mandona navegante, también tiene su lado cursi –comentó Rayliegh

-Eh! No le digas así –le reclamó Roger – ella solo nos grita cuando es necesario –

-Pues a ti siempre te grita –

-que dijiste Rayliegh?-le preguntó el capitán

-Yo? No, nada –

-Mmmm –gruño el moreno no muy seguro

-Ajajajaja bueno, era de esperarse, después de todo Rouge ya es toda una mujer-

-Que Rouge es qué? – pregunto Roger

-olvídalo- le dijo cansado Crocus –no quiero volver a tener _esa _incómoda conversación contigo de nuevo-

-Yo tampoco –dijo Rayliegh sacando su licorera y bebiendo un poco

-Eh que nada de alcohol! –Gruñó Crocus arrebatándosela – ahora fuera de aquí! Que tengo que preparar la medicina de Roger! –dijo mientras los empujaba fuera de la enfermería.

Una vez en el pasillo, ambos decidieron salir a la cubierta. El cielo volvía a estar de nuevo despejado dónde Rayliegh volvió a sacar otra licorera y bebía de ella.

-Me voy un rato a descansar, te veo en la cena –le dijo mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

Roger siguió mirando hacia la proa del mar y entonces ella apreció en escena. Su largo cabello rubio agitado por el viento mientras miraba el horizonte.

-"Rouge… una mujer"- pensaba –"jamás lo había pensado así…"- el Jackson pasó sobre una enorme ola haciendo que todos los que estaban en la cubierta se mojaran. Rouge dio un respingo y después ella y Shanks comenzaron a riese de Buggy al cual le había caído un pez encima.

Pero Roger solo la veía a ella. Sonrió. No cabía duda que para él, ahora era la más hermosa y "única" mujer que había conocido.

.*~*.

_**Aclaración!**_ Claro que Roger ya había visto otras mujeres antes, solo que no las veía como tal. Podían ser sus conocidas, sus amigas e incluso nakamas, pero Rouge es la primera que considera como mujer y todo lo que esto conlleva.

Bueno! Quinto capítulo y segundo del 2 x 1! Cómo les pareció el avance entre estos dos? Cómo reaccionará Roger ahora que Rouge ha llamado tanto su atención?

Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones? Dejen Reviews!


	7. VII

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera, se contaría la historia de Rouge y Roger :D

Advertencia: "Drabble", Spoilers y mucha imaginación :)

Nota: Este capítulo será una pequeña anécdota que se me ocurrió sobre el don señor bigotón de Roger xD

**-VII-**

"_-"Rouge… una mujer"- pensaba –"jamás lo había pensado así…"- el Jackson pasó sobre una enorme ola haciendo que todos los que estaban en la cubierta se mojaran. Rouge dio un respingo y después ella y Shanks comenzaron a riese de Buggy al cual le había caído un pez encima._

_Pero Roger solo la veía a ella. Sonrió. No cabía duda que para él, ahora era la más hermosa y "única" mujer que había conocido."_

_.-_

El capitán del Oro Jackson observaba a su empapada navegante desde la parte alta de la cubierta, entonces dio un ligero respingo y corrió dentro del barco para después salir con una toalla en el brazo. Se acercó a donde se encontraba ella junto con los jóvenes grumetes y se la tendió sin decir nada.

-Eh capitán! Nos hubiera traído a nosotras también una! Por qué solo a Rouge? -preguntó Buggy, pero un joven pelirrojo lo jaló del brazo y se lo llevó de allí mientras le decía.

-Cállate Narizotas! Qué acaso no te das cuenta?- le dijo mientras el peli azul comenzaba a pelearle el hecho de que su nariz no era una pelota roja.

-Esa ola fue bastante grande no lo crees?- le dijo Roger un poco nervioso a la rubia al verla con cabello todo empapado y con la ropa ciñéndosele al cuerpo, prefirió desviar un poco la mirada.

-Si un poco pero nada que el Jackson no pueda afrontar verdad?–le dijo mientras ella se envolvía en ella y se comenzaba a secar. –Quién diría que nuestro viejo capitán fuera tan considerado con su barco –

-Viejo?- preguntó él sin comprender, algo sorprendido e ignorando lo del barco.

-bueno, eres mayor que yo no? Por muchos años creo…unos...10 masomenos? -

-Pero si solo tengo 25 años! – Respondió Roger- no sé a qué te refieres con eso…-

-Tienes 25?- preguntó sorprendida Rouge –Entonces solo eres dos años mayor que yo?-

-aaaaaaaaaa! No quiero ser un viejo! Aquí solo Rayliegh y Crocus son los viejos! –

-_Te escuché Roger!-_ dijo el doctor desde el interior del barco.

-P-Pero es que tú… -decía Rouge confundida- Tú bigote me decía que eras mucho mayor! –

-Rouge, los bigotes no hablan… -respondió confundido el moreno

-Y me lo dice el hombre que _"escucha"_ las cosas…- susurró enojada

-Jajá- rió Rayliegh mientras se les aproximaba –lo siento Rou, es que no te hemos platicado la historia de su bigote-

-Najajajajá! Y cómo olvidarla!-

-vale, quiero escucharla –

-Todo sucedió cuando comenzamos a viajar por el East Blue, una día que enfrentamos a una extraña tripulación de piratas –comenzó a relatar el rey obscuro – El capitán del barco tenía una larga cabellera con vida propia, al parecer había comido la Kami Kami no mi [cabello-cabello]-

-Pero que no "Kami" también es "dios"?- preguntó Rouge

-Sí y por eso decidí patearle el trasero! –comentó animadamente el capitán.

-En realidad era un traficante de esclavos y nos tenía en la mira- aclaró Rayliegh –pero cuando Roger peleó contra él, le hizo crecer ese bigote y… -

-déjame adivinar, desde entonces no se lo ha rasurado... ?-

-Es que me veo bien con él! –dijo Roger haciendo morros

-Vaya… no lo habría imaginado – comentó la rubia –gracias por contarme la… -pero cuando volteó Rayliegh ya no estaba, se encogió de hombros.

-Ves! Te dije que no era tan mayor –sonrió y Rouge lo imitó.

-Pero aun así eres más viejo que yo! Anciano! –dijo sacándole la lengua y riendo. Roger estaba a punto de reclamarle pero se quedó en shock cuando la navegante se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Gracias por la toalla capitán –le dijo, pero antes de irse se acercó a su oído y le susurró –me gusta tu bigote –

Roger la siguió con la mirada hasta el interior del barco mientras se tocaba allí donde su navegante lo había besado. Se sonrojó un poco y luego sonrió.

-El poder del mostacho… -

.*~*.

xD! Tenía que escribirlo! Es que me compré un bigote falso (en conmemoración por la independencia de México) y me parecía a Roger jajaja.

Los bigotes son poderosos! LOL

Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones? Dejen Reviews! :D


	8. VIII

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera, se contaría la historia de Rouge y Roger :D

Advertencia: "Drabble", Spoilers y si te ofende cuando hablan de religiones asfixiantes, no sigas leyendo…

Nota: Capítulo basado en lo que le contó una vez Garp a Dadan sobre Roger!

**-VIII-**

_"Roger estaba a punto de reclamarle pero se quedó en shock cuando la navegante se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Gracias por la toalla capitán –le dijo, pero antes de irse se acercó a su oído y le susurró –me gusta tu bigote –_

_Roger la siguió con la mirada hasta el interior del barco mientras se tocaba allí donde su navegante lo había besado. Se sonrojó un poco y luego sonrió._

_-El poder del mostacho… -"_

Hacía ya 2 semanas que el capitán del Oro Jackson estaba más perdido de lo normal, de por sí (como decía Rayliegh), él _"vivía en su propio mundo"_, ahora más. Pero por extraño que parezca esta vez no estaba pensado en las mismas banalidades de siempre, una sola persona estaba ocupando su mente sin dejarlo pensar en nada más! Y cuando se lograba distraer, cada pequeño detalle la hacía recordarla incesantemente…

-Tierra a la vista!- se escuchó gritar por toda la cubierta. Todos los tripulantes salieron a ver la isla a la que se acercaban. Pronto desembarcaron y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que mientras pagaran debidamente, no tendrían ningún problema, así que compraron todas las provisiones posibles y las llevaron al barco para después ir todos a comer a alguno de los restaurantes del lugar.

Mientras avanzaban Roger podía observar como la gente los miraba al pasar y él también miraba las calles… lugares para colgar, hogueras, y algunos lugares especializados en tortura… que clase de lugar era ese? Incluso había personas enjauladas a los costados de las calles!, prestó más atención y se dio cuenta del motivo.

-Ray… creo que hemos parado en una isla de fanáticos religiosos –le comentó a su segundo al mando

-pues ya sabes que hacer Roger – le respondió este. Un hombre vestido de forma muy elegante se puso frente a ellos deteniéndoles el paso.

-Saludos forasteros, pero me temo que no podrán seguir avanzando –

-hay algún problema?- preguntó el capitán.

-Sí, no sé si estén informados, pero en esta isla no recibimos fuera del puerto a personas que no sirvan a nuestro dios _Allath_- les dijo mirándolos con desprecio. Roger _escuchó_ por un momento y respondió

-Entonces no tenemos por qué temer! _mübarək__olmaq, cardas_! [Bendito seas, hermano]–dijo saludándolo con una mano en el pecho, el hombre lo imitó y los dejó pasar. Rouge se adelantó hasta el moreno y le pregunto por lo sucedido

-Es su saludo característico, si lo hacía nos dejarían pasar… además no me importa, tengo hambre!- Entraron al restaurante más cercano y se sentaron juntado las mesas para comer, Rouge se quitó el saco que portaba y entonces los cuchicheos a su alrededor comenzaron de nuevo. Roger suspiró con enfado mientras devoraba cada platillo que le servían.

_-Estan viendo? Es una mujer!-_

_-Una mujer pirata? Que ridiculez es esa!-_

_-De seguro "ofrece sus servicios" a todos los del barco-_

_-opino lo mismo!, si no porque estaría con ellos?-_

_-que mujer tan deplorable! Ya vieron? Está usando pantalones!-_

_-Y no lleva anillo de matrimonio! Como se habrá atrevido a salir de su casa así?-_

_-Es una indecente! Yo mejor me marcho de este lugar!-_

_-Deberían juzgarla! Es una terrible falta a la moral su sola presencia en el lugar!-_

Roger se paró de golpe, asustando a los presentes, al no poder soportar más lo que decían a sus espaldas. Es que acaso todos ellos estaban locos? El dueño del establecimiento, un tipo casi del doble de alto y ancho que Roger se les acercó diciendo.

-Lo siento, pero tienen que retirarse del lugar, ni puedo permitir que _esa_ esté en mi establecimiento, arruinará la reputación del lugar – dijo señalando a Rouge quien lo miró con furia. Roger le tendió una mano a Rayliegh quien le dio una bolsita con dinero y él se la aventó.

-Toma, es el dinero de lo que consumimos – dio media vuelta y le hizo un gesto a todos de que se marchaban. Sin embargo, mal iban saliendo del lugar cuando…

-ah suéltame! –gritó la navegante mientras un encapuchado la sujetaba fuertemente del brazo

-tú no vas a ningún lado escoria! Vas a ser juzgada y sentenciada por lo que eres! Por ser una… -

-Suéltala o te las verás conmigo!- gritó mientras golpeaba al encapuchado y se ponía frente Rouge para defenderla.

-Sabía que eras un impostor! –dijo el hombre elegante de hace rato –ahora tú también serás arrestado y colgado por blasfemo! Sin olvidar que quieres defender a esa… - pero su frase no fue terminada, pues Roger lo mandó a volar con un solo golpe, los observadores retrocedieron, su ira era palpable.

-No! Roger, no! Vamos de aquí! No hagas ninguna estupidez!- le gritaba la rubia mientras intentaba llevárselo, pero sus intentos fueran en vano.

-Espero que su dios también los proteja de esto! –se deshizo de su saco tirándolo al suelo –porque voy a destruir toda esta isla! –

.*~*.

Anoche estaba leyendo un artículo sobre los piratas en el siglo XV y XVI, resulta que toda mujer pirata era considerada de mala suerte, una blasfema y una… el punto es que estaba MUY mal visto, creo que en One Piece (en el pasado) debieron de haber pasado por esto hasta que alguien dijo "basta!" y las mujeres también se lanzaron al mar :D

Viva el orgullo femenino! Y no al machismo!

Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones? Dejen Reviews! :D


	9. IX

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera, se contaría la historia de Rouge y Roger :D

Advertencia: "Drabble", Spoilers y un poco de misterio…

Nota: Capítulo basado en lo que le contó una vez Garp a Dadan sobre Roger!

-IX-

_"-No! Roger, no! Vamos de aquí! No hagas ninguna estupidez!- le gritaba la rubia mientras intentaba llevárselo, pero sus intentos fueran en vano._

_-Espero que su dios también los proteja de esto! –se deshizo de su saco tirándolo al suelo –porque voy a destruir toda esta isla! –"_

El Oro Jackson se alejaba rápidamente de la isla que ahora se encontraban en llamas y con pocas construcciones de pie. El capitán la contemplaba con gesto serio desde la cubierta. A su lado la navegante que ya había terminado de dictar instrucciones le hacía compañía.

-Por qué lo hiciste?- le preguntó la rubia

-Escuchaste como te llamaron? –le dijo sin mirarla –te dijeron…-

-Sé bien lo que dijeron, pero no le tomé importancia porque sé que no es así-

-ni lo será! –

-Eso me queda muy en claro –le dijo sonriéndole levemente mientras él imitaba su gesto – entonces, porque destruiste la isla?- Él bajó la mirada.

-La verdad es… Que no lo sé-admitió supongo que… cuando se trata de mis nakamas, suelo perder la cabeza –

-tú siempre pierdes la cabeza, Roger –bromeó

-Sí, najajaja un poco… pero más cuando se trata de ti –susurró

-Que dijiste?-

-Yo?- dijo azorado Roger –No, nada… me voy, adiós! –dijo dando media vuelta rápidamente y corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo para el interior del barco.

-idiota- dijo sonriendo. Suspiró.

Roger no atacaba a alguien si no se lo merecía realmente, eso era algo que lo hacía diferente a los otros piratas que había conocido, a todos menos a uno… Eso le hacía recordar que aún no se lo había dicho a Roger, tenía tanto miedo de perderlo… de perderlos a todos, a esa tripulación con la que se había encariñado cuando la suya desapareció…

-Por qué tan cabizbaja señorita Rouge?-preguntó el médico acercándose a ella con la intención de revisarla, pues la huida de allí mientras liberaban a los esclavos no había sido una tarea fácil.

-Ah! Crocus, no es nada es solo que… -

-Él nunca había hecho algo como esto- le dijo mientras examinaba los brazos de la rubia.

-Nh? A qué te refieres? –preguntó sin comprender.

-me refiero a que… podría permitirme el otro brazo? Gracias –dijo mientras seguía el examen – es decir, claro que nos habíamos metido en problemas por culpa de Roger, pero él siempre (por extraño que parezca) pensaba con la mente en frío, sin embargo esta vez… -

-esta vez que Croc?- El doctor no terminó su frase, pero le sonrió.

-él es como un niño señorita Rouge, no sabe mucho de estas cosas –

-A-a que te refieres con eso?- preguntó sintiendo como los colores se le subían al rostro.

-Jajaja a eso mismo –dijo señalando su rostro –solo sea paciente-

-la paciencia no es mi mejor virtud –

-y la intuición tampoco es la de él, si me permite, iré a revisar las heridas de los demás –le tendió un frasquito –será mejor que te estés desinfectando constantemente esa herida, no tiene buena pinta y podría llegar a infectarse- Hasta entonces Rouge cayó en cuenta que tenía un profundo corte en el brazo izquierdo y por inercia se llevó una mano al lugar.

Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? Sentía… un extraño calor en el pecho después de lo que le contó Crocus y no dejaba de sonreír como idiota…. Sin embargo se entristeció de solo pensar en lo que le tenía que confesar a Roger, después de todo _él _ era uno de sus adversarios y ella…

Ella era una traidora.

.*~*.

Chan chan chan! Qué será lo que está ocultando Rouge? Tan malo es que teme perder a Roger y a la tripulación si se revela?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo!

Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones? Dejen Reviews! ;D


	10. X

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera, se contaría la historia de Rouge y Roger :D

Advertencia: "Drabble", Spoilers y nuevas sorpresas! :D

Nota: Este capítulo se me ocurrió leyendo la historia de yurikoXVIII, "Verdades como puños" justamente el capítulo 16 :D Va para ti Yuriko!

**-X-**

"_Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? Sentía… un extraño calor en el pecho después de lo que le contó Crocus y no dejaba de sonreír como idiota…. Sin embargo se entristeció de solo pensar en lo que le tenía que confesar a Roger, después de todo él era uno de sus adversarios y ella… _

_Ella era una traidora."_

Después de que la noticia de la isla destruida por Roger le diera la vuelta al mundo y les causara la incansable persecución de la marina, especialmente por parte del vice-almirante Garp, por varios días, por fin encontraron un lugar para descansar. La preciosa isla de Wanabaju.

Una inusual isla de primavera que por capricho de la naturaleza había florecido en el extraño y cambiante clima del Nuevo Mundo.

Cuando Rouge les avisó que llegarían allí, la emoción fue tangible, pues al igual que Mock Town la isla era "pirate friendly" y eso se veía desde lejos, pues aunque ya casi anochecía por completo, las luces que envolvían a esta activa isla los orientaron con facilidad.

Cuando se acercaron más pudieron reconocer varios navíos piratas, algunos amigos y algunos enemigos. Alistaron sus cosas para bajar y no tardaron en decidir qué lugar iban a visitar primero.

-Vamos a comeeer!- gritó el capitán mientras perdía la compostura (si es que alguna vez la tuvo) tomaba de la mano ala navegante y corría cual crío por el pueblo seguido de los grumetes del barco. El resto de la tripulación río y luego corrieron tras ellos para evitar que se metieran en problemas.

Sin embargo cuando arribaron a la primera taberna que vieron, Rouge estaba nerviosa, había demasiados barcos piratas, y si se lo encontraba? Qué le diría? Lanzó un suspiro y Rayliegh lo notó, sabía que algo sucedía pero no tenía idea de qué, por lo que había decidido aguardar a los hechos.

_**Pero nadie se podría imaginar cómo se precipitaron los hechos esa noche.**_

Las puertas de la taberna se abrieron de par en par, y por ella entraron varios piratas, Roger los miró de reojo mientras devoraba un jugoso filete y sus ojos se cruzaron por un momento con Marco el Fénix, comandante de la primera división de Shirohige. Sin embargo él junto con los piratas que lo acompañaban pasaron de largo y se sentaron en una mesa del otro extremo del lugar. Los piratas de Roger se relajaron y siguieron comiendo, pero Rouge se agazapó y miraba perdida su tarro de cerveza.

-Roughe esptabns bihpnen? –le preguntó Roger mientras comía.

-Eh? Ah si, estoy bien… -dijo mirándolo y dedicándole una fría sonrisa. Roger alzó una ceja no muy convencido, pero se encogió de hombros al recordar lo que le había comentado Rayliegh sobre lo difícil que es entender a las mujeres. Rouge se levantó y dejó una bolsita con dinero en la mesa –Ese es el dinero de la comida, yo me regreso al barco – dijo volviéndose a calar su sombrero y saliendo del lugar.

Roger observó cuando salía y miró la puerta con tristeza. Desde lo que había pasado en la otra isla Rouge se había distanciado de él y eso… le dolía más que tener hambre. Pero sus instintos se dispararon y lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento cuando pudo ver que Marco se había levantado rápidamente de su lugar y salía de la taberna. Roger lo imitó sin escuchar las quejas de sus nakamas y corrió por la calle en su búsqueda. Mientras corría reconoció la voz de Rouge y se dentro por un callejón. Pero mientras caminaba no pudo escuchar la conversación que se mantenía al final del mismo.

_-Qué hacías con ellos Rouge? Si sabes quiénes son?-_

_-Se perfectamente quienes son, Marco! Y lo que hacía con ellos no es asunto tuyo!-_

_-Claro que es asunto mío Rouge! Exijo una explicación!-_

Roger no lo soportó más y se acercó más hacia dónde su navegante y el comandante de Shirohige _"conversaban"_ a gritos.

-Si Rouge, vamos. Yo también quiero una explicación –dijo Roger sin saber muy bien por qué y maldiciéndose a sí mismo.

-Roger… -dijo sorprendida la rubia al notar su presencia –esto no es lo que parece! –pero entonces Marco puso una mano sobre el hombro de Rouge y Roger sintió un dolor en el pecho y le dieron ganas de correr. –No! Espera!- dijo mientras lo perseguía hasta la calle y cuando lo encontró lo jaló por la camisa haciéndolo detenerse. Pero él se volvió bruscamente hacia ella.

-Qué hacías con él allí Rouge? Porque me traicionas así?-le dijo el capitán con la mirada dolida y sin entender una pizca de lo que pasaba.

-Roger… en verdad iba a decírtelo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo… - le respondió la navegante bajando la mirada

-Pues estás a tiempo, dime qué es lo que está pasando aquí!- le exigió el moreno. Pero entonces una enorme sombra hizo que todo a alrededor se atenuara. Roger se volvió lentamente sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

-Mejor se lo explico yo no lo crees? –dijo la sombra- _**Portgas D Rouge, capitana de la segunda división de los piratas de Shirohige -**_

.*~*.

Charraaaaaaaaaaaán! A que esta ni tú te la esperabas **LNOops**! xD

Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones? Dejen Reviews! ;D

PD: Marco es inmortal! :O


	11. XI

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera, se contaría la historia de Rouge y Roger :D

Advertencia: "Drabble", Spoilers y siguen las sorpresas! Es un cap. para imaginar! Así que saquen sus propias conclusiones también!

**-XI-**

"_-Qué hacías con él allí Rouge? Porque me traicionas así?-le dijo el capitán con la mirada dolida y sin entender una pizca de lo que pasaba._

_-Roger… en verdad iba a decírtelo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo… - le respondió la navegante bajando la mirada_

_-Pues estás a tiempo, dime qué es lo que está pasando aquí!- le exigió el moreno. Pero entonces una enorme sombra hizo que todo a alrededor se atenuara. Roger se volvió lentamente sin dar crédito a lo que veía._

_-Mejor se lo explico yo no lo crees? –Dijo la sombra-__**Portgas D Rouge, capitana de la segunda división de los piratas de Shirohige –"**_

Un hombre con un gran bigote corría por el pueblo, incluso empujando a la personas que se le interponían en su camino. Huir de allí era lo único en lo que pensaba, y aunque él no fuera un hombre que solía corriendo a la primera de cambio, aquello lo había herido justo dónde más le dolía, en el corazón.

Entonces una mano salió de uno de los callejones por lo que pasaba y lo jalo de un solo movimiento a internarse en las sombras del mismo.

-Oi que crees que…? Garp? –

- Bwahahahaha! Esta vez no te me escaparas Roger!-le dijo el capitán de la marina al pirata.

-Arréstame, no pondré resistencia –dijo está bajando la cabeza

-Hm? Te sucede algo? –

-No es nada, es lo qué …. –

-Roger, venga amigo, vamos a una taberna y allí me cuentas! –

El pelinegro solo asintió y en pocos minutos ya estaba bebiendo con el que públicamente se hacía llamar su "perseguidor oficial"

El joven marine le dio un trago a la jarra de cerveza y soltó un resoplido.

Venga Roger, cuéntame que es lo que te tiene tan agobiado –

-Garp, uno de mis nakamas.. Me ha traicionado –

-traicionarte a ti? Pero si tu y esos delincuentes son como una familia! –

-No se trata de ellos, se trata de ella –

-Te refieres a esa chica rubia que se les unió? Me parece un poco familiar –

-Pues te debería, ella es una de los comandantes de Shirohige –

Garp escupió su bebida.

-Qué es lo que acabas de decir! –

-Te contaré lo que me acaba de suceder –

_**Flashback**_

_Mientras Roger le exigía una explicación a Rouge de lo que acababa de presenciar, una sombra se le acercó por la espalda y le soltó una tremenda revelación. Rouge era de los piratas de Shirohige! Y además una de sus comandantes! Qué clase de broma era esa?_

_Se volvió lentamente y el mismo Shirohige estaba tras él, ese mismo que se hacía llamar su "contrincante" y al que a la vez le tenía cierta estima. Miro a Rouge esperando que algo en su mirada le dijera que aquello era solo una mentira, pero se encontró con todo lo contrario._

_-Roger… yo no sabía cómo decírtelo, yo… -_

_-Te consideré mi nakama Rouge… y ahora me entero que ya eras parte de otra tripulación, que tenías nakamas que te estaban esperando y que… y que nunca tuviste le valor de decímelo –_

_-Roger… no lo entiendes –_

_-No entiendo qué? _

_-Roger, no seas tan dramático –le dijo Newgate._

_-Contigo ya hablaré después , yo me marchó! –dijo corriendo rápidamente del lugar_

_-Déjalo Rouge, necesita pensar las cosas –la detuvo Marco y por esta vez, la rubia le hizo caso y siguió a sus nakamas hasta donde se encontraba su barco el Moví Dock, más no sin antes mirar por donde se había ido el pelinegro._

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba! –comentó sorprendido el marine –una galleta de arroz? –

-No tengo hambre –dijo quedamente el capitán

-bien como quieras, pero sol una cosa te digo –dijo mordiendo la galleta, Roger lo miró enmarcando una ceja –creo entender el porqué esa mujer no te dijo lo de Newgate-

-ah sí? Pues explícamelo que yo no entiendo nada –

- Bwahahahaha! Eso te lo tiene que decir ella, no yo!-

-Carajo! Quien te entiende pues? –dijo molesto Roger

- Bwahahahaha! Solo te digo algo, ella no te traicionó… simplemente tenía miedo –le dio el último trago a su jarra y depositando unos berries en la mesa se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir del bar. –Solo te advierto algo Roger, mujeres como esas hay pocas, no la dejes ir … Nos vemos! –

-Espera Garp!- le gritó Roger –como está Dragon? – Garp sonrió levemente.

-Aún extraña a su madre, pero se aferra a la idea de querer cambiar el mundo –

-Crees que lo logrará? –

-Tanto como creo que conquistaras el Grand Line – Y dicho esto, el capitán de la marina despareció de la taberna.

**.*~*.**

Una pequeña charla de Garp y Roger :D! creo que son como Coy y Luffy! Porque si no tuvieran aunque sea una amistad, Roger no le hubiera dejado a su cargo a Ace D:

Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones? Dejen Reviews! ;D


	12. XII

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera, se contaría la historia de Rouge y Roger :D y por qué no? La de Dragon también!

Advertencia: "Drabble", Spoilers, una grocería! :O y un nuevo sentimiento!

**-XII-**

"_-Espera Garp!- le gritó Roger –como está Dragon? – Garp sonrió levemente._

_-Aún extraña a su madre, pero se aferra a la idea de querer cambiar el mundo –_

_-Crees que lo logrará? –_

_-Tanto como creo que conquistaras el Grand Line – Y dicho esto, el capitán de la marina despareció de la taberna."_

El sol ya estaba en lo alto cuando un hombre con un singular bigote caminaba por las calles de aquel famoso pueblo pirata, perdido en sus pensamientos y sin mirar bien por donde caminaba causando así la molestia de algunos transeúntes.

_-'esa conversación con Garp solo me hizo confundirme más…'-pensaba el moreno –'Rouge tener miedo? De qué? De qué la atacáramos por ser aliada del "enemigo"?'-_

Pero un golpe que se dio de frente con unos barriles lo saco de ensimismamiento. Pero lo que más- lo devolvió a la realidad fue el ver a las personas a las que pertenecían dichos barriles. Los piratas de Shirohige.

Se escondió atrás de ellos y los observó por unos minutos y… allí estaba ella cargando unas bolsas con víveres y subiéndolas a una carreta.

-Oi Rouge, podrías ver si dejé en la tienda el saco con la fruta? No lo encuentro por ningún lado- le dijo Marco a la rubia. Ella asintió quedamente y con gesto cabizbajo entró de nuevo a la tienda. Roger la siguió con la mirada y cuando menos se dio cuenta, el primer comandante ya estaba a un lado de él.

-Se te ofrece algo Roger?- le dijo

-Por qué están juntando tanto víveres? Acaso ya se van? –preguntó el capitán con voz contrariada

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia –dijo secamente el fénix –pero de todas formas te lo diré. Efectivamente, planeamos marcharnos en cuanto estemos listos – Marco vio que la mirada del moreno aún seguía puesta en la puerta por la que momentos antes se había perdido la rubia. –Y por si te lo preguntas, ella también va con nosotros. Regresará con sus **verdaderos** nakamas –

-Sí, era de suponerse –dijo él apartando la mirada para luego ver a los ojos al comandante –solo dile que nosotros también nos marcharemos en cuanto estemos listos –

-no prometo nada- respondió serio Marco. Roger lo fulminó con la mirada y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a donde estaba atracado el Jackson.

Cuando llegó al muelle, inmediatamente caminó por la tabla que le hacía de puente a su barco y de un salto bajó a cubierta.

-Roger! –le gritó Rayliegh al verle –donde demonios has estado toda la noche?- le preguntó preocupado y más al ver que le arrancaba la licorera de la mano y la vaciaba de un trago –Donde esta Rouge? –

-Ella no regresará-

-de qué estás hablando? Explícate ahora mismo! –dijo mientras le arrancaba su preciada licorera.

Roger le contó todo lo que había vivido en la noche, después de todo no tenía secretos con su segundo al mando.

-No puedo creerlo, aunque, bueno el nivel de pelea de Rouge era demasiado alto como para ser una simple pirata-comentó Rayliegh

-Ya no quiero hablar de eso Ray –dijo viendo hacia el mar –el barco ya está listo para zarpar?-

-Estas seguro de que quieres hacerlo? No vas a ir a buscarla? –

-Ella me mintió Ray, nos engañó a todos… - Rayliegh lo tomó por la capa y le asestó un puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo que callera en el piso de la cubierta, sobresaltándolos a todos.

-Eres un pendejo Roger! –dijo mientras lo jalaba del cuello de la capa –Rouge nunca nos traicionó! Nosotros nunca le preguntamos de su pasado! Ella nunca nos dijo algo que no fuera cierto! **Aquí el único que se está engañando a sí mismo eres tú!**-

El capitán abrió los ojos tremendamente y Rayliegh lo soltó. El moreno se quedó unos minutos donde estaba mientras se sobaba el lado derecho de su cara.

Ahora lo entendía, el miedo de Rouge… era el mismo miedo que tenía él en ese momento.

_**Tenía miedo de perderla.**_

-Rayliegh! Eleven anclas! Nos vamos ahora mismo –dijo que mientras se ponía de pie y embozaba su típica sonrisa, mientras que su mirada se teñía de ese brillo de determinación que tanto lo caracterizaba, y el segundo al mando vio que su capitán volvía ser el de siempre.

-Qué rumbo tomamos capitán? –

-Iremos a la bahía sur de la isla, allí se encuentra el Moby Dick-

-El Moby Dick?-preguntó Buggy asustado –qué ese no es el barco de Shirohige?-

-Precisamente Buggy, iremos allí a recuperar a nuestra navegante!- dijo sacando su espada y alzándola. El resto de la tripulación lo coreó en un grito de guerra.

_-"Ahora todo depende de ti… Rouge"-_

**.*~*.**

Marco es malvado! D:! O es que siente algo más por Rouge? Qué es lo que hará nuestro Rey Pirata para recuperar a su navegante?

Las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo! :D

_Nota: Gracias a **Kaoru Likes One Piece** por la imagen que me inspiró a hacer este cap :D_

Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones? Dejen Reviews! ;D


	13. XIII

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera, se contaría la historia de Rouge y Roger :D

Advertencia: "Drabble", Spoilers, y pan de muerto (¿?)

**-XIII-**

_-Iremos a la bahía sur de la isla, allí se encuentra el Moby Dick-_

_-El Moby Dick?-preguntó Buggy asustado –qué ese no es el barco de Shirohige?-_

_-Precisamente Buggy, iremos allí a recuperar a nuestra navegante!- dijo sacando su espada y alzándola. El resto de la tripulación lo coreó en un grito de guerra._

_-"Ahora todo depende de ti… Rouge"-_

El día había sido muy atareado, el reabastecimiento de una tripulación como la suya no era una tarea fácil pues cada vez tenían que encontrar islas con más frecuencia por que la comida les era insuficiente. Ahora si estaba pensando seriamente en seguir la recomendación de ese joven grumete, comprar otros barcos para su _familia_, ampliar la flota, era una buena idea, cómo era que se llamaba ese chico? Ah sí Tatch. Je Le agradaba ese chico y su extraño peinado.

-Hemos regresado padre –dijo Marco seguido por una cabizbaja Rouge sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Bajó la botella de sake de la que había estado bebiendo y les hizo una seña para que se acercara.

-Están ya todas las provisiones a bordo?-le preguntó al primer comandante.

-Todo listo padre –

-Mmmm… bien, ve y revisa las nuevas cuerdas que están poniendo –le indicó dándole a entender que deseaba hablar a solas con la pirata. –Rouge, desde que regresaste te he notado diferente –

-Lo siento padre- respondió ella acercándose y dándole una falsa sonrisa –es que he estado cansada-

-A mi no me engañas Ro, quiere volver con ellos verdad?- Le dio otro trago a su botella de sake.

-Padre! Como osa decir eso!- reclamó ofendida- Yo no quiero regresar con ellos! Son tú enemigo! Yo debería de haber…!-

-Deberías de haberte quedado con ellos –la interrumpió el capitán del bigote blanco. Rouge lo miró con asombro mientras el volvía a tomar de su sake.

-Padre yo no podría dejarlos yo… yo te debo mucho – dijo bajando la cabeza mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza. El solo recordarlo le causaba un dolor tremendo en el corazón. Sacudió la cabeza para evadir esos dolorosos pensamientos.

-Tu deuda ya está pagada Ro, además… no me gusta ver a mis hijos infelices- Alargó una de sus enormes manos y la colocó sobre la cabeza de la rubia. –Hay algo que quiero que entiendas Rouge. La lealtad de los nakamas es algo inquebrantable, pero es más importante la lealtad a tu corazón y a tus sueños –dijo señalando con su dedo el pecho de la joven –Y la lealtad del tuyo ya no está aquí –

-Hay veces que me pregunto cómo es que te das cuenta de todo si te pasas el día bebiendo –dijo ella con una leve sonrisa y un curioso rubor en sus mejillas.

-Simplemente se observar y conozco a mis hijos… -se empinó la botella de sake y Rouge le tendió otra del saco que había estado cargando.

-Me encantaría seguir mi lealtad padre, pero creo que eso no será posible –Shirohige hizo la botella a un lado y la miró. –No creo que después de lo sucedido Roger me quiera de nuevo en su tripulación… -

-Roger… ese papanatas, vendrá. Estoy casi tan seguro como que me llamo Edward Newgate- Rouge estaba a punto de preguntarle por que afirmaba eso cuando escuchó a la tripulación moverse rápidamente a estribor.

-Se acerca un barco enemigo!- gritó uno de los tripulantes. Shirohige sonrió. Rouge se quedó estática en su sitio mientras veía a todos sus nakamas correr por la cubierta. Cuando Marco pasó junto a ella la miró con curiosidad, pero solo le bastó una hojeada hacia el mar para entender el por qué de su perturbación, pues desde allí se podía observar la ondeante bandera de los piratas de Roger.

El Oro Jackson se acercaba a gran velocidad, estaba listo para el ataque y los cañones estaban preparados para disparar a la más mínima señal.

-Newgate!- se oyó gritar a Roger. Shirohige dejó su botella de sake a un lado y para sorpresa de sus "hijos" se acercó a la barandilla.

-Que quieres aquí Roger? Qué no ves que estamos a punto de zarpar?-

-Es justo lo que vengo a evitar, Newgate! –Todos los piratas del Moby Dick se pusieron en guardia –Pero te dejare marchar en paz con una condición-

-Ah sí? Y qué condición es esa?- preguntó sarcásticamente Marco

-Que me devuelvan a mi navegante!- Rouge al escuchar aquello se llevó una mano a la boca y no pudo evitar correr hasta la barandilla. Roger la captó con su mirada y le sonrió –Portgas D Rouge, quiero que vuelvas a mi tripulación!-

Todos sus nakamas se volvieron hacia ella, pero Rouge no sabía que decir. A pesar de lo antes dicho por su padre, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Rayliegh lo hubiera dejado arriesgarse así, pues los piratas de Shirohige por lo menos los triplicaban en número. No tenían posibilidades de ganar viera por donde se viera y aún así…

-Ve con ellos –le dijo el primer comandante. Rouge lo miró con asombro. Él menos que nadie se hubiera imaginado que le diría eso, pues era un secreto a voces entre la tripulación lo que sentía el comandante por ella.

-Pero Marco yo.. –

-Yo nunca te podría hacer tan feliz como ellos, prefiero tu felicidad a la mía –le dijo seriamente y con las tristeza de un corazón roto asomándose en sus ojos. Rouge lo abrazó y el se sobresaltó, pero le respondió aspirando por última vez su aroma.

Rouge se separó de él, cogió la espada de uno de sus nakamas y corrió hacia cuerdas que conducían al mástil principal, cortó una de ellas con la espada, se colgó de ella y con el impulso prácticamente voló hacia el Oro Jackson cayendo con la agilidad que solo un entrenado pirata podría lograr.

Todo fue tan rápido que apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Rouge sonrió ante las atónitas miradas de los piratas y dijo una frase que hizo que el corazón de Roger diera un vuelco.

**_-He vuelto!-_**

**.*~*.**

Wujujujuju! Muajaja xD! Rouge es salvaje! Y Marco... es un buen tipo en el fondo.. :) Solo por eso… habrá un mini drabble-one shot de Marco x Ace! Si no les gusta le Yaoi.. no lo lean xD

Qué pasará ahora que Rouge ha regresado a la tripulación? Que pasará con Roger? Que nuevas aventuras se encontrarán en el camino por conquistar el Grand Line? Esto y más en el capítulo XIV de Moulin Rouge! :D

Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones? Dejen Reviews! ;D


	14. XIII,V

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera, Marco & Ace habrían tenido un romance D:!

Advertencia: "Drabble", Spoilers, Shonen-Ai/Yaoi …**SI NO TE GUSTA SALTATELO, NO AFECTARA A LA HISTORIA :D**

**Sobre aviso no hay engaño!**

**-XIII.V-**

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando leyó por primera vez su nombre en el periódico. _"Portgas D. Ace"_, su padre también lo notó y leyó la nota entera para sorpresa de Marco y Tatch, pues era algo que raramente hacía.

-Este sorprendente chico está viajando por el Grand Line-dijo Shirohige.

-Rechazó el puesto de Shibukai- agregó Tatch.

-Pero cuánto tiempo podrá soportar?- se preguntó el hombre del bigote blanco –Aún es un mocoso, no debería de arriesgar así su vida – Tatch no comprendió porque su padre decía eso, pero decidió no darle importancia. En cambio Marco lo comprendía a la perfección…Él bien sabía que no era cualquier novato, el era hijo de aquella que fue la única mujer que llegó amar de verdad.

Pero su padre estaba interesado en él, y no lo culpaba. De seguro también quería ver con sus propios ojos al descendiente de _él _y comprobar el linaje del hombre que se pudo hacer llamar su igual._ Gol D. Roger._

Los días pasaban y Marco no pudo evitar pensar de nuevo en ella. En su rubia cabellera, las pecas que adornaban su rostro y sobre todo, aquel espíritu libre que tanto la caracterizaba. Suspiró en dirección al mar. Había sido difícil dejarla ir, pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

Sus nakamas lo miraban interrogantes y curiosos, sin embargo solo algunos comprendían el origen de aquella nostalgia que en ocasiones atacaba a su primer comandante.

-Tú sabes que le sucede, Teach?- Le preguntó el comandante de la cuarta división al moreno pirata que engullía una tarta de cereza.

-Comandante, hay cosas que son mejor mantener en secreto… - Tatch lo miró confundido.

_Pero tiempo después cuando aquel hombre que ahora estaba a su lado y se hacía llamar su nakama, lo atacara a media noche con el cuchillo que pendía de su cinturón, con el único propósito de robarle la fruta del diablo que había encontrado… En ese instante antes de abandonar este mundo, comprendería el significado de esas palabras._

**.-*~*-.**

-Padre! Jimbei está siendo atacado por un novato en la isla de Yhanme!-gritó uno de los tripulantes acercándose a la silla en la que descansaba Shirohige. –Dicen que ya llevan casi cuatro días peleando!-

-Y cuál es el motivo de la pelea?-

-Según me informaron.. el pretendía venir a retarte para pelear con él, al parecer Jimbei se interpuso en su camino y no lo deja avanzar –

-Mmmh ese Gyojin, tendremos que ir a ayudarlo –dijo poniéndose de pie y deshaciéndose de los tubos que estaban pegados a su cuerpo. Marco se tensó y Tatch lo notó.

-Que sucede Marco? Te da miedo que ese chiquillo le haga algo a nuestro padre?-preguntó sarcático el castaño.

-Sabes bien que no es eso Tatch, es solo que… me da coraje que reten así a nuestro padre. Me hace recordar a alguien –dijo dando por zanjado el tema. Sin embargo no pudo evitar decepcionarse y enojarse al pensar que a pesar de tener el rostro de _ella_, vería en sus ojos el reflejo del que hizo llamar el rey de los piratas.

Pero esa opinión cambiaría en cuanto lo viera por primera vez, aquel día que le ofreció ese tazón de sopa. Ese día que Ace por fin comenzó a comprender el por qué le decían _padre_ a Shirohige y sobre todo, el por qué ellos se hacían llamar _familia_. La respuesta era sencilla, porque lo eran.

**.-.**

No pasó ni una semana cuando Ace ya lucía la marca de Shirohige en su espalda y la mostraba con gran orgullo, pues a diferencia de su madre, él no había tenido ningún problema en tatuársela. Sin embargo su tatuaje aún necesitaba ciertos cuidados, por lo que un día Ace se acercó al primer comandante y le pidió ayuda para aplicarse un ungüento que ayudaba a sanar la aún sensible piel de su espalda. Él aceptó y fue entonces cuando descubrió algo que cambiaría su vida por completo.

El olor de Ace, ese olor almizclado, salvaje y a la vez tan fresco; recordaba muy bien a quién le había pertenecido ese aroma._ Portgas D. Rouge._

-M-Marco qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó Ace sonrojado al darse cuenta de que el rubio respiraba sobre su cuello.

-Lo siento- dijo alejándose y terminando de aplicarle el ungüento a su nakama. Aún en shock se marchó del cuarto sin decir nada y cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Ace observó la puerta durante unos instantes antes de maldecir.

-Mierda! Acaso soy tan obvio?-Se levantó y decidió ir en busca del fénix.

**.-.**

Marco estaba consternado, y como tantas otras veces cuando lo asaltaba la nostalgia se dirigió a la barandilla y miró hacia el ya obscuro mar que brillaba centellante por la luz estelar.

Estaba confundido, sumamente confundido. Ese aroma lo había perturbado, pero entonces se dio cuenta que su turbación no provenía del recuerdo de su amor perdido, si no del mismo joven que ahora lo portaba._Portgas D. Ace._

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, acaso se estaba volviendo a enamorar de uno de sus nakamas? Y además era un hombre!.

-Oi Marco!-le gritó Ace sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y acercándose a él. –Estás bien? Te fuiste sin decir nada! –

-Ah Ace, si lo siento –dijo volviéndose hacia el moreno –Es solo que necesitaba despejarme un poco – Se acercó a la barandilla recargándose en ella y Ace lo secundó.

-Siempre veo que cuando tu ánimo baja, te quedas mirando el mar desde este punto.** En qué piensas Marco?**- Marco bajó la cabeza aclarando su mente. Suspiró. La verdad es que ya hacía tiempo que no solo pensaba en _ella_ cuando se estaba allí. Miró a los ojos a Ace haciendo que este se sonrojara levemente. Llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de este y respondió con total sinceridad cuando le dijo.

**-En ti –**

_Total. Ya no tenía nada que perder._

**.*~*.**

El resto queda a su imaginación :)

Qué puedo decir? AMO a esta pareja xD! Y va para **YurikoXVII** que entiende mi trauma con ella y le da el final alternativo que tanto hubiera deseado!

El capítulo siguiente continuará con la línea de trama! Actualizaciones pronto!

Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones? Dejen Reviews! ;D


	15. XIV

**Antes que nada! Perdón a todos los que siguen mis historias por no actualizar u_u no tengo excusas! Asi que lo compensare con hechos! :D por eso hay capítulo especial doble!**

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera, se contaría la historia de Rouge y Roger :D y por qué no? La de Dragon también!

Advertencia: "Drabble", Spoilers, y algo que no tiene nada que ver con la trama, pero si con estas fechas… **Feliz Navidad & Año Nuevo! :D**

**-XIV-**

"_Rouge se separó de él, cogió la espada de uno de sus nakamas y corrió hacia cuerdas que conducían al mástil principal, cortó una de ellas con la espada y con el impulso prácticamente voló hacia el Oro Jackson cayendo con la agilidad que solo un entrenado pirata podría lograr._

_Todo fue tan rápido que apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Rouge sonrió ante las atónitas miradas de los piratas y dijo una frase que hizo que el corazón de Roger diera un vuelco._

_-He vuelto-…"_

Era una mañana tranquila. El cielo estaba despejado y el rumbo alineando a la perfección. El sol chocaba con su piel y sumado a la suave brisa marina, la hacía brillar ligeramente. Se había echado el cabello hacia atrás pero al parecer el viento no compartía su misma idea y lo hacía ondearse a su alrededor.

Así la encontró él cuando salió a cubierta.

-Tan temprano y ya despierto, Roger?- le preguntó la joven sin volverse. El pirata se acercó a donde estaba ella y se recargó en la barandilla a su lado.

-No podía seguir durmiendo, recuerda que no tengo cortinas en la escotilla de mi camarote- dijo con pesadez. Se agachó un poco y recargó la cabeza en donde tenía sus manos. Rouge no pudo disimular su risa y comenzó a carcajearse.

Hacía ya tres semanas que las cortinas de algunos camarotes habían desaparecido _"misteriosamente",_ claro ni Shanks ni Buggy tenían la culpa! Pero solo algunos habían recuperado sus cortinas del respectivo camarote que compartían los susodichos sin embargo Roger no. Seguía _"descortinado"_ y eso lo tenía despierto desde que los primero rayos del sol aparecían por el horizonte.

-No es gracioso Rouge! Sabes lo que es despertarse tan temprano? –se quejó el moreno mientras hacía morros cuan niño pequeño.

-Claro que lo sé baka! –dijo dándole un coscorrón – qué no ves que yo estoy despierta desde temprano siempre? –

-pero eso es por qué quieres! – le reclamó él aún haciendo morros–si quisieras podrías quedarte a dormir hasta tarde! –

-Tal vez un día lo haga, pero tendría que tener un buen motivo para hacerlo, como estar enferma o algo así –respondió pensativa. Y la verdad era que nunca lo había hecho. Ni siquiera enferma o cuando era más pequeña.

-Puffff –Roger soplo hacia su frente para apartarse un mechón de cabello –Y… cuando llegamos a la siguiente isla? –

-Será hasta mañana por la tarde, aún estamos lejos de ella y como las islas de nube son difíciles de localizar, tengo que estar checando el rumbo constantemente – explicó con un poco de superioridad. Se volvió y se encontró con la mirada de Roger dándose cuenta que ni había entendido nada o que más bien ni la estaba escuchando. La veía fijamente, casi sin parpadear y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Su relación con el capitán desde su regreso había sido de lo más extraña pues se pasaba horas observándola en todo lo que hacía, como si temiera que si dejaba de verla se volviera a ir.

-Qué? Tengo algo en la cara? –le dijo bruscamente al moreno mientras apartaba la mirada.

-Si! Pues mira! Tienes dos ojos! – se acercó mientras le iba señalando lo que decía –y con pelos! Y también tienes pelos sobre los ojos! Que ser más raro eres! –

-Son pestañas y cejas! –le contestó riendo a carcajadas y captando la broma.

-Oi oi! También tienes un montón de puntitos! Como dices que se llaman? Viruela de Dragón?-

-Pecas, Roger, pecas! –

-Ah si pecas! Y luego esta cosa con dos agujeros… nariz! Si nariz!- mientras con la punta del dedo le tocaba la punta de la nariz –Y además… tus labios –dijo casi como un susurro y bajando la mirada para verlos directamente. Luego con un suave movimiento deslizó su dedo hasta ellos y los acarició. Rouge por su parte sentía incluso con ese leve roce del dedo de su capitán le haría arder en llamas.

Entonces sus miradas se encontraron, y la áspera pero fuerte mano de Roger se movió por su rostro hasta llegar a su nuca. Y como hipnotizados se acercaban lentamente el uno al otro…

-Oi! Capitán Roger! El desayuno ya está listo! –gritó Buggy saliendo a la cubierta para después ser golpeado por un pelirrojo de sombrero de paja.

-Imbécil! Que no ves que los has interrumpido? –

-Shh! Cállate Shanks! Vas a hacer que nos descubra! –le reprendió otro pirata de la tripulación.

Roger se volvió riendo y algo sonrojado mientras escapaba rápidamente a la cocina, mientras que Rouge se quedó viendo el mar un rato hasta que dejara de tener el mimo color que las velas del Oro Jackson, pues sabía que la mayoría de sus nakama estarían reunidos tras ellos como si observaran un show teatral y como bien llevaban haciendo cada vez que se encontraba con Roger en la cubierta. Suspiró. Después de todo eran como familia, una muy chismosa por cierto. Y con el corazón aún latiéndole desenfrenadamente regresó a la cocina.

.-.

Rouge podía ser mordaz, poco paciente, ambiciosa, inteligente, fuerte, valiente y atrevida… pero no era idiota. Sabía muy bien lo que sentía por Roger y lo que sus actos "inocentes" decían de él. Lo sentía, esa tensión entre los dos. Por eso bajo el frío cobijo de la noche decidió aclarar su mente y de paso checar el rumbo del barco… solo unos cuentos grados a la izquiera y perfecto. Ahora podría irse a dormir aunque sabría que no se dormiría por seguir dándole vueltas al asunto.

Caminó a ciegas por los pasillos internos del Jackson los cuales ya conocía como la palma de su mano. Una, dos, tres… la cuarta puerta de la izquierda era la suya. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, se desvistió quedando solo en las prendas más esenciales. Dando un gran bostezo se adentró en su cama y entonces sintió que un peso la hacía recorrerse hacia el otro extremo de la cama. Con su brazo derecho alcanzó la lámpara de su mesa de noche y la encendió.

-ROGER! QUE DIABLOS HACES EN MI CAMA!- gritó la navegante al descubrir a su capitán profundamente dormido, sin embargo el ruido lo despertó y con los ojos a media asta la miró brevemente.

-Ah Rouge, ya volviste… -Rouge lo miraba ceñuda exigiendo una explicación –buenas noches –dijo dándose media vuelta y volviéndose a dormir.

-COMO QUE BUENAS NOCHES! Rogeeer! –pero el susodicho ni siquiera se inmutó. Claro! Como él no tenía cortinas y ella estuvo ausente hasta tarde se aprovechó para dormir en su cama. Resopló exasperada. Estaba demasiado cansada, dormir en el suelo no era una opción agradable. _–"Al carajo!"_ –pensó mientras se acomodaba dándole la espalda a su visitante y durmiéndose profundamente cuando este le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos.

**.*~*.**

Ese Buggy D:! desgraciao! Quieren saber que más pasará? El siguiente capítulo es la continuación!

Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones? Dejen Reviews! ;D


	16. XV

**Espero que les guste el desenlace del cap! :D**

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera, se contaría la historia de Rouge y Roger :D y por qué no? La de Dragon también!

Advertencia: "Drabble", Spoilers, y algo que no tiene nada que ver con la trama, pero si con estas fechas… **Feliz Navidad & Año Nuevo! :D**

**-XV-**

"_-COMO QUE BUENAS NOCHES! Rogeeer! –pero el susodicho ni siquiera se inmutó. Claro! Como él no tenía cortinas y ella estuvo ausente hasta tarde se aprovechó para dormir en su cama. Resopló exasperada. Estaba demasiado cansada, dormir en el suelo no era una opción agradable. –"Al carajo!" –pensó mientras se acomodaba dándole la espalda a su visitante y durmiéndose profundamente cuando este le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos…"_

Cuando Rouge despertó creyendo abrazar su almohada, se encontró con su capitán prácticamente desparramado en su cama y con ella durmiendo en su musculoso pecho y rodeándolo con sus brazos. Dio un ligero respingo y se levantó sin despertarlo. Movió un poco la cortina de su escotilla observándo hacia afuera y cegándose por la brillante luz del sol y por su posición concluyó que pasaba incluso del mediodía.

-Al parecer Portgas D. Rouge se ha levantado tarde! Es un día para celebrar! –rió una voz tras ella. Era Roger aún tendido en su cama. Se mordió el labio, cuando pensó en que se veía descaradamente atractivo solo vestido con un short y con el cabello rebelde aún más despeinado, pero sacudió la cabeza y apartando esos pensamientos.

-No sé cómo ha pasado, ni volverá a suceder… pero siempre hay una primera vez, no?- agregó relajando el ceño. La verdad era que había dormido como pocas veces en su vida, pero no iba a admitirlo frente a él. Definitivamente se podía acostumbrar a ello.

-Sí, yo nunca te había escuchado roncar!- Rouge le asestó un golpe en la cabeza.

-Yo no ronco! –dijo sonrojándose levemente -En todo caso… porque te viniste a dormir a mi habitación? – Roger sonrió y le respondió con total sinceridad cuando le dijo

-Por que merecías por lo menos un día de descanso! Todos tenemos derecho a dormir hasta tarde aunque sea por un día –

-Pero yo no puedo hacer eso! Soy la navegante, debo dirigir el barco, estar al pendiente del rumbo y … -Roger la jaló suavemente del brazo obligándola a sentarse de nuevo en la cama.

-Se supone que yo soy por el que se debe preocupar por esas cosas no? Yo soy el capitán no tú!-

-Tú no te preocupas de nada-

-Me preocupo por ti –

Rouge se comenzó a jugar el cabello nerviosa. Ese era el tipo de comentarios que él soltaba sin más y que le hacían dar un vuelco a su corazón.

-Recuerda que yo no tengo cortinas y el sol me hace despertarme endemoniadamente temprano, además… hoy si tenías un buen motivo para despertarte hasta tarde…_ hoy es Nochevieja_ –

-Mi cumpleaños….- alcanzó a susurrar antes de que los brazos y el calor de Roger la envolvieran por completo, dejándose llevar, aspirando su olor masculino, sintiendo la incipiente barba en su hombro y el escalofrío que la recorrió por completo cuando este le besó la base del cuello, para después sentir su aliento en su oído…

-Rouge, yo… -

Y de nuevo como si el karma los odiara, llamaron a la puerta. Era Rayliegh que tal como entró se fue sin decir nada. Pero el momento se les había escapado como agua entre los dedos.

-Creo… que deberíamos arreglarnos y salir a cubierta –le dijo Rouge. Este solo asintió y salió por la puerta sin decir nada, pero luego regresó rápidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Oi! Se me olvidaba decirte que tendremos una fiesta! No te nos escapas esta vez! – la rubia sonrió

-Oi Oi! No dejes tu ropa tirada aquí en mi habitación! Indecente! –gritó lanzándole una camisa y unos pantalones que había encontrado en el suelo. Él los cogió al vuelo.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti…- Entonces recordó la poca ropa que traía puesta y corrió a cerrar de un portazo la puerta. Se recargó de espaldas en ella hasta que resbaló al suelo, recargó la cabeza en ella y se llevó una mano a dónde su capitán la había besado mientras sonreía idiotamente.

.-.

Los piratas de Roger eran bien conocidos por sus alocadas fiestas, y esa no fue la excepción. Una vez llegado a la isla, pronto se abastecieron y se dirigieron a una taberna para celebrar. Faltaba poco para la media noche y para el inicio de un nuevo año. Ya sonaba la cuenta regresiva en las calles del pueblo, por lo que todos salieron a la terraza que tenía la taberna en el segundo piso. Inconscientemente se buscaron con la mirada y se acercaron uno al otro.

-Fui a tu habitación a llevar las botas que dejaste en la mía… tus cortinas estaban en su lugar-le comentó divertida la navegante.

-Si lo sé- respondió Roger mientras se sobaba la nuca. Rouge lo miró sorprendida.

-Desde hace cuanto que recuperaste las cortinas? -

-A mi nunca me las quitaron-

-Entoces por que tú..?-preguntó anonadada.

-Por que era la excusa perfecta para tener aunque sea un momento a solas contigo...- le respondió mirandola seriamente y con una expresión que solo le había visto cuando peleaba contra un oponente muy fuerte. En eso los juegos artificiales estallaron en el cielo, iluminándolo, llenándolo de color y dándo por terminada la cuenta regresiva.

-Feliz Año Nuevo Roger –le dijo mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de él.

-Feliz Año Nuevo Rouge –le respondió mientras le acariciaba con la otra mano la mejilla y luego la acercaba lentamente hasta que sus labios se tocaron brevemente pero que a ellos les pareció eterno. Se miraron mientras tenían sus frentes pegadas a la del otro y se sonrieron.

No solo era el inicio de un nuevo año, era la chispa que detonaría una incontenible serie de hechos que estaban a punto de hacer cambiar el mundo.

Pero eso ellos no lo sabían ni les importaba, por lo que la navegante lo jaló de la camisa para volverlo a besar, esta vez sin intenciones de dejarlo ir pronto, aunque no parecía que el capitán tampoco quisiera soltarla después de tanto que le había costado llegar a tenerla allí en sus brazos, besando sus labios mientras sus corazones latían desbocados al mismo ritmo de la rápida y salvaje melodía que sonaba la primer noche del año en una taberna desconocida del Nuevo Mundo.

**.*~*.**

El cumpleaños de Ace es en Año Nuevo... el de Rouge en año Viejo (según mi imaginación) :D se me hizo bonito que fuera así!

_**"Disfruten esta navidad y Año nuevo como si fueran los últimos! por que lo son! Atte: Los Mayas"**_ xD jajajaja Felices fiestas! :D

Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones? Dejen Reviews! ;D


	17. XVI

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera, se contaría la historia de Rouge y Roger :D y por qué no? La de Dragon también!

Advertencia: "Drabble", Spoilers, y drama… Ahora si que se lo dejaré a su imaginación…

Este cap va para ti **Imelda (mrc77)!**

**-XVI-**

"_Por lo que la navegante lo jaló de la camisa para volverlo a besar, esta vez sin intenciones de dejarlo ir pronto, aunque no parecía que el capitán tampoco quisiera soltarla después de tanto trabajo que le había costado llegar a tenerla allí en sus brazos, besando sus labios mientras sus corazones latían desbocados al mismo ritmo de la rápida y salvaje melodía que sonaba la primer noche del año en una taberna desconocida del Nuevo Mundo."_

Ella lo sabía de antemano y sin embargo al igual que la mayoría de la tripulación, nunca se había atrevido a preguntar nada sobre el asunto.

Había escuchado comentarios sueltos sobre ello, pero como siempre se reían del asunto, ella los imitaba. Pero nunca se había parado a pensar que era lo que en verdad sucedía. Una verdad que el segundo al mando, el doctor y su capitán resguardaban celosamente, o por lo menos hasta ese día…

.-.

Todo transcurría con aparente normalidad en el Oro Jackson, claro que para ellos la normalidad era lo que comúnmente se llamaría inusual y más cuando la tripulación entera estaba conversando animadamente de la celebración de año nuevo, más específicamente del beso que habían compartido el capitán y su navegante.

Rouge con la cara con el mismo color que las velas de Jackson trataba en vano de esconderse tras su jarra de cerveza, mientras que Roger no podía evitar reír nerviosamente mientras se sobaba la nuca. Rayliegh sin embargo se acercó a él con seriedad y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

Roger se sorprendió por tal acto de camaradería hasta que cayó en cuenta de que Rayliegh fingía llorar y decía comentarios al aire como _"que rápido crecen!"_ o _"aun recuerdo cuando eras un niño"_ y cosas por el estilo… todos reían al respecto.

Roger acercó el tarro de su cerveza para darle un trago, pero cuando el sonido del vidrio roto en el suelo de la madera atrajo la atención de todos, inmediatamente pararon de reír al observar como su capitán se agarraba fuertemente el pecho y respiraba con dificultad.

Rayliegh y Crocus no perdieron el tiempo. El primero apartándolos y el segundo llevándose a su capitán a la enfermería ante la preocupada mirada de sus nakama, en especial de una rubia pecosa que no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando y cuyo primer impulso fue correr tras él, sin embargo, el segundo al mando la detuvo.

-No puedes ir Rouge!-

-Tengo que ir! –dijo tratando se evadirlo pero Rayliegh le obstruyó la puerta –Qué le está pasando Ray?-

-Te lo diré pero no aquí y no ahora- le dijo mientras le ofrecía uno d sus brazos para que lo tomara –Ven vamos a la cubierta-

.-.

Rouge al ser el nakama más _"nuevo" _no sabía del asunto y ahora que lo sabía no podía dejar de estar impactada ante la verdad._** Roger estaba gravemente enfermo y no había cura a su enfermedad.**_

La joven sintió como algo le oprimía le pecho y no pudo evitar soltarse a llorar. Los días se su capitán estaban contados desde un principio. Y a lo que Rayliegh le había relatado ellos ya estaban en el Grand Line cuando se enfermó y tuvieron que regresar a la Reverse Mountain, donde reclutaron a Crocus para que se hiciera cargo de la salud de Roger y así poder seguir su sueño de conquistar el más peligroso de los mares.

Cómo podía ser el destino tan cruel con ese joven a quién había dado su corazón? No, debía de ser un error, esto no podía estar pasando en realidad…

Y como si la vida misma quisiera recalcarle la realidad del asunto, un alarido de dolor estremeció el barco desde el mascarón hasta la popa. Rouge se llevó las manos a los oídos para no escuchar, pero era inútil, su capitán gritaba con todo lo que le daban sus pulmones y haciendo que ella también tuviera las mismas ganas de gritar.

.-.

Para la noche las cosas habían seguido igual. Cuando todo parecía que se había calmado otro nuevo y más desgarrador grito de dolor resquebrajaba esa paz cual filoso cuchillo.

Rouge ya no lo soportó más y sin importarle lo que le dijo Rayliegh, se fue corriendo a la enfermería y se detuvo junto a la puerta. Pero después frunció el ceño con decisión y giró la manija para entrar.

_Faltan palabras para describir el estado en el que Rouge encontró a su capitán, pero también sobraron las palabras cuando Crocus y Rayliegh asustados por ya no escuchar los alaridos del pelinegro entraron súbitamente a la enfermería y lo encontraron durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos de la navegante._

_**Tal vez, solo tal vez, Rouge no era solo la navegante y la compañera del capitán, también era la cura a su enfermedad, a su dolor y a su soledad.**_

**.*~*.**

Cortito pero lindo no? De qué estará enfermo Roger? Como bien dijo **Imelda (mrc77),** ni Oda lo ha de saber xD

Quejas? Sugerencia? Dejen Reviews! :D


	18. XVII

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera, se contaría la historia de Rouge y Roger :D y por qué no? La de Dragon también!

Advertencia: "Drabble", Spoilers! Sobre todo de la película 10, Strong World! Y un poquito de otro FF que tengo llamado "Paja y Mandarinas" (a ver si encuentran por que :D)

**-XVII-**

"_Tal vez, solo tal vez, Rouge no era solo la navegante y la compañera del capitán, también era la cura a su enfermedad, a su dolor y a su soledad"_

Esa noche el mar estaba embravecido, y son embargo Roger había dado la orden de que se navegaran en esa dirección aunque ni siquiera los 3 log pose con los que contaba Rouge, fueran capaces de detectar el campo magnético de la isla.

-Puedo escucharla! Tenemos que ir allí!- había dicho Roger como excusa y a la vez como orden, pues todos sabían lo cabezadura que era, y el único que podía hacerlo entrar en razón lo apoyaba en la idea. Estaban perdidos.

Llevaban ya horas luchando contra los fuertes vientos, marejadas, ciclones y corrientes cuando de pronto todo se calmó y pudieron verla… una magnifica pero pequeña isla. Muy parecidas a las del East Blue. Roger sonrió impaciente por desembarcar.

Mal tocaron tierra cuando Roger ya había saltado a tierra firme y corría hacia el centro de la isla con Rayliegh pisándole los talones. Los demás para sorpresa de Rouge, esperaban tranquilamente sentados en la orilla, como si el comportamiento de ellos fuera de los más normal.

Sin embargo ella sabía que había un significado tras ello y decidió seguirlos, lo cual le resultó fácil pues habían abierto un camino entre la maleza.

Los escuchó susurrar y se acercó silenciosamente a ellos, pero toda su concentración en ser sigilosa se perdió cuando tuvo frente a ella aquella majestuosa roca negra, perfectamente esculpida en un bloque y con extraños símbolos grabados en ella… era un Poneyglyph.

No pudo evitar un gritito de admiración pues era la primera vez que se topaba con uno, pero ello hizo que los otros dos cayeran en cuenta de su presencia.

-Rouge! Que haces aquí? Regresa al barco!-

-Por eso llegamos a esta isla? Ustedes sabían que este Poneyglyph estaba aquí? – Roger y Rayliegh se miraron entre ellos indecisos por contarle la verdad o no. Pero aquella firme mirada de la rubia hizo que tras un suspiro el pelinegro le contara la verdad.

-Si Rouge, por eso hemos venido aquí… yo puedo _"escucharlos"_ y aunque no sepamos leer este idioma, puedo _"escuchar" _lo que está escrito en él-

La navegante se acercó al bloque de piedra y son la punta de los dedos recorrió varios de los símbolos finamente marcados.

-Y qué es lo que dice Roger? –

-Es un arma- respondió él

-Un arma? –preguntó como si no hubiera escuchado bien –Lo que está escrito aquí… es un arma ancestral? – Roger asintió y ella comprendió la gravedad del asunto. Un arma ancestral no era algo con lo que se podía jugar y entendía por qué los demás no estaban enterados de esto.

-Y bueno… que arma es? – Preguntó esperando oír algún nombre conocido de los que en su vida de pirata había escuchado, pero la respuesta le sorprendió.

-No lo sé Rouge… nunca había escuchado de esta arma, al parecer… somos los primeros en descubrirla- Rouge lo miró anonadada y después se volvió hacia Rayliegh que prácticamente no se había movido desde que ella llegó. Observaba con atención cada uno de los símbolos, como si quisiera extraerle toda la información posible. Entonces dio un brinquito y se acercó rápidamente hacia uno de los símbolos. Ellos lo imitaron, observaron el símbolo que señalaba el segundo al mando con atención, sin embargo fue Roger el primero en hablar.

-Zeus? –

-Al parecer ese es su nombre- le respondió Ray –será mejor que lo leamos con cuidado antes de comprobar su efectividad –

-Efectividad? De qué están hablando?-

-Rouge… -le dijo Roger tomándola por los hombros –será mejor que vuelvas con los demás, Rayliegh y yo tenemos que terminar de descifrar esto… y yo… no quiero que corras peligro entiendes? Ya tienes bastante con lo que te hemos dicho –

-está bien, entiendo – dijo dando media vuelta y caminando de regreso por el sendero a la playa. Sin embargo, ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta del pequeño den den mushi que estaba oculto entre la maleza y observaba cada uno de sus movimientos…

**.-.**

Rouge miraba con atención el cielo, buscando el menor indicio de alguna tormenta, pues el cielo llevaba nublado desde hace días y sin embargo el mar estaba tranquilo. Suspiró, qué difícil era ser navegante en el Nuevo Mundo y más cuando te acercabas a Edd War y su impredecible clima.

Ya hace un par de semanas que se habían alejado de esa ahora inexistente isla, pues Roger y Rayliegh se habían encargado de destruirla por completo, con todo y Poneyglyph incluido.

-_"solo por si acaso"- _había dicho Roger, y la tripulación no había preguntado más. Y ella… ella tampoco había preguntado más pues bien sabía que él ya no le diría nada… Aunque no podía dejar de pensar en aquella conversación que había escuchado cuando se dirigía al camarote de su capitán.

Roger y Rayliegh hablaban de una parte del escrito de Poneyglyph que para ellos no tenía sentido.

_Atrasar el crecimiento de alguien? Eso que tenía que ver con el arma? A lo mejor se necesitaba más tiempo de vida para usarla? Escuchó más atentamente y entonces lo entendió… sería posible que…?_

Pero una sacudida del barco la hizo olvidarse del asunto y salió a la cubierta lo más rápido que pudo. Tal como ella había temido, una tormenta los había sorprendido, tendrían que desviarse de su ruta para esquivarla, se preparo para plantearse mentalmente una estrategia cuando un grito la hizo volverse hacia la proa.

Era Buggy quien asustado estaba gritando cual niña pequeña, pero no sin motivo, pues alrededor de 25 barcos les cerraban el paso. Reconoció la bandera del principal… El león dorado… Shiki

-Qué es lo que está pasando?- preguntó Rayliegh cuando él y el capitán salieron a la cubierta.

-Es Shiki, dice que quiere proponerte algo – le dijo Crocus

-Shiki? –dijo Roger –Que es lo que querrá esta vez? Bah eso es lo de menos! Pateémosles el trasero para que podamos pasar! Dicen que la comida de Edd War es excelente!-

-Noooo! Capitán Roger su vida es primero! –le dijo un muy asustado Buggy –por que no solo escuchamos lo que Shiki nos quiere proponer?-

-Pero no importa cuántas veces te corten, no pasará nada! De que te preocupas?- le dijo Shanks

Pero mientras Buggy seguía tratando de persuadir a todos de salir huyendo de allí, Roger ya se había puesto en el frente del barco viendo directamente a Shiki con los brazos cruzados… expectante..

-Cuantas veces hemos tenido la misma discusión Roger? –le gritó Shiki desde su barco –hemos tenido muchos conflictos, pero puedo olvidarlos! Podemos usar el Arma Ancestral que tu encontraste para mi poder militar! Y entonces el plan que he diseñado durante años, por fin se completará! Podríamos conquistar el mundo de una sola vez! Sé mi mano derecha Roger!-

Rouge dio un respingo, _cómo es que él…? _Pero Roger no daba muestras de haberse inmutado siquiera, pues con toda la serenidad del mundo le contestó

-No me interesa conquistar nada, Shiki! Si no eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, qué sentido tiene ser pirata? No importa cuántas veces me lo pidas! Kinjishi! Rechazo tu oferta! –

-En resumen!- gritó Shiki – tu respuesta es _"mátame aquí por favor"_ no es así? –

-Mi respuesta es _"Aplastaré a todos y cada uno de ustedes de una vez por todas"_! –Y con un cañonazo disparado por el Oro Jackson secundando sus palabras, la batalla dio comienzo… Y todos los presentes pudieron ver con sus propios ojos, el verdadero poder de la recién descubierta arma ancestral, Zeus.

_**Kinjishi Shiki y Gol D Roger se sumergieron en un épico enfrentamiento que sería conocido más tarde como "La Gran Guerra de Edd War"**_

**.*~*.**

Nos acercamos a la parte más crítica! D:! la llegada a Raftel! Que sucederá cuando lleguen allí? Tratemos de adivinar!

Por cierto… alguien se dio cuenta de lo que descubrió Rouge? Se los dejo de tarea :)

Quejas? Sugerencias? Felicitaciones? Dejen Reviews!


	19. XVIII

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera, se contaría la historia de Rouge y Roger :D y por qué no? La de Dragon también!

Advertencia: "Drabble", Spoilers! Y asdfghjklñ :)

**-XVIII-**

"_-No me interesa conquistar nada, Shiki! Si no eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, qué sentido tiene ser pirata? No importa cuántas veces me lo pidas! Kinjishi! Rechazo tu oferta! –_

_-En resumen!- gritó Shiki – tu respuesta es__"mátame aquí por favor"__no es así? –_

_-Mi respuesta es__"Aplastaré a todos y cada uno de ustedes de una vez por todas"__! –Y con un cañonazo disparado por el Oro Jackson secundando sus palabras, la batalla dio comienzo… Y todos los presentes pudieron ver con sus propios ojos, el verdadero poder de la recién descubierta arma ancestral, Zeus._

_**Kinjishi Shiki y Gol D Roger se sumergieron en un épico enfrentamiento que sería conocido más tarde como "La Gran Guerra de Edd War"**_

Sin duda ella era una navegante con bastante experiencia, pues había navegado por todo el South Blue, su mar natal; sobrevivió a la Reverse Mountain con poco más que una balsa, había travesado el Calm Belt, cruzado la primer parte del Grand Line, viajada a la isla Gyojin y casi todo el Nuevo Mundo… pero nada, absolutamente nada se había comparado al día anterior… pues **TODO** lo que había vivido pareció juntarse en un solo tramo del mar.

Fuego, hielo, rayos, tormentas, ciclones, lluvias, huracanes, serpientes de agua, monstruos marinos e infinidad de problemas más les habían surgido de la nada en cuestión de segundos. En definitiva tenía que ir a agradecerle a Tom, el carpintero que había hecho el Oro Jackson, porque si no hubiera sido construido con madera de Adam, seguramente todos hubieran muerto en los primeros 15 minutos.

Y aún así fue uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida. Solo comparable cuando sola, desorientada y medio muerta fue a parar al barco de Shirohige… o cuando toda su tripulación fue asesinada quedando ella como sobreviviente… Pero en ambos casos había sido rescatada por alguien…

_Y ahora era su turno de salvarlos._

Sin embargo, después de casi un día entero de batallar, sus esperanzas ya las había arrasado el mar. El mismo mar que le había dado esperanza, el mismo mar que amaba con todo su ser, ahora la estaba atacando como si fuera su enemiga.

Y para colmo Roger no era demasiado útil que digamos, porque ya hacía más de una hora que se había subido al mástil a gritarle al mar, como si este lo fuera a entender!

Aunque en ese momento no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo bien, al fin y al cabo Roger _"escuchaba"_ al mundo. Entonces acaso era también capaz de escuchar al embravecido mar?

Ese pensamiento abandonó rápidamente su cabeza cuando con el rabillo del ojo logró percibir la ola más grande que vería en toda su vida. Y como una daga, una sola idea se travesó por su mente.

**Roger**

Se giró rápidamente hacia el centro del barco donde el mástil se encontraba, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de miedo de sus nakamas, y trepó rápidamente hasta el lugar donde su capitán se encontraba.

_Si iba a morir, por lo menos quería hacerlo junto a la persona que amaba._

-ROGER!- le gritó para llamar su atención, pero su intento fue en vano pues al caminar junto a él y encararlo de frente pudo ver su mirada ausente. –Roger?- lo llamó tratando de sacarlo de su trance. –ROGER! –gritó poniéndole ambas manos en sus hombros –ROGEEEER!- dijo sacudiéndolo, pero era inútil. Entonces un grito de profundo terror la hizo mirar la sombra de la ola que estaba a punto de engullirlos junto con su barco, sus sueños y sus vidas.

Se abrazó a su capitán, solo esperando el golpe de la ola y se sobresaltó tremendamente cuando unos fuertes brazos la apartaron y la colocaron detrás del mismo.

Era el propio Roger que había salido de su trance. Y ahora veía a la ola de frente. Sonrió, con esa característica sonrisa que poseía; cruzó los brazos en el pecho y con una burlona pero poderosa mirada predecesora a sus palabras, encaró a la ola para solo decir…

_**-Basta-**_

Y como si el mar hubiera sido un niño travieso reprendido por su padre. La ola retrocedió y el mal tiempo se terminó de la misma forma que había empezado. Sin explicación alguna.

Los gritos de victoria y felicidad no se hicieron esperar. Lo habían logrado, estaban vivos. Más mal heridos que hace un día, pues los vestigios de la batalla con Shiki aun se resentían en sus adoloridos cuerpos, pero vivos al fin y al cabo.

Cuando sintió que un dedo acariciaba su mejilla fue cuando calló en cuenta de que estaba llorando. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con la de él. Instintivamente sonrió y cerró los ojos cuando la mano de Roger se deslizó desde su mejilla hasta su cuello, acercándola con delicadeza pero con decisión.

_Y sin perder un segundo más la besó. La besó como hacía muchos días que no se besaban._

_Era un beso que sabía a mar, a felicidad y a victoria._

Un rayo de sol emergió de pronto por el horizonte. Delineando a la perfección el contorno de una isla. La última isla del Grand Line.

**Raftel.**

_El curso estaba fijado. El camino estaba despejado. Y los actores estaban en la escena._

_**Era hora de dar el último paso para el gran final que marcaría el principio de toda una era.**_

**.*~*.**

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN! Llegar a Raftel tenía que suponer un gran reto no? Si no cualquiera llegaría!

Y aunque no lo crean… NO ESTOY NI CERCA DEL FINAL! Aún faltan muchas cosas de las que me gustaría escribir :D Así que esperen aún más de mi enfadoso FF en sus notificaciones xD

Y como siempre…

Quejas? Sugerencias? Felicitaciones? Dejen Reviews! :D


	20. XIX

Perdones mil por la tardanza! Pero actualizare TODOS mis FF, estén al pendiente ;D

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera, se contaría la historia de Rouge y Roger :D y por qué no? La de Dragon también!

Advertencia: "Drabble", Spoilers! Y asdfghjklñ :)

**-XIX-**

**"**_**Raftel.**_

_El curso estaba fijado. El camino estaba despejado. Y los actores estaban en la escena._

_**Era hora de dar el último paso para el gran final que marcaría el principio de toda una era"**_

**JAMÁS** en su vida podría describir lo que encontraron en Raftel. Las palabras, los dibujos y las descripciones jamás podrían abarcar todo lo que esa última y mítica isla del Nuevo Mundo les había brindado desde el mismo instante en el que habían puesto un pie sobre ella.

El solo recordarlo la hacía llenarse de felicidad y tristeza a la vez, pues aunque nunca deseaban marcharse de allí sabía que debían hacerlo. Estar en lo más cercano al paraíso, al Edén terrenal era doloroso, no solo física si no espiritualmente.

Suspiró mientras su mirada se perdía en las tranquilas aguas del South Blue.

Pero aún así en su relativamente corta estadía en el lugar le había dejado huellas imborrables en sus recuerdos y en su alma. Se sonrojó de solo recordarlo

*-Después del arribo a la isla, la fiesta no se había hecho esperar y el reencuentro con Roger tampoco. Todas esas caricias, todos esos besos y toda esa pasión contenida por los últimos días tensó aún más su relación hasta que al verse libres de todas las presiones y pendientes, se dejaron hacer.  
>La espesa y exótica vegetación de Raftel fue la testigo del amor de los piratas.<p>

Los días se les escurrían como agua entre los dedos, parecía una fiesta que no tendría fin, hasta que _**eso**_volvió a suceder y su nirvana de felicidad se vio menguada.

-Crocus! CROCUS! VEN RÁPIDO! –gritaba Rouge desesperada al ver como su amado capitán estaba ahora cubierto de sangre.

El médico que se encontraba un poco ebrio al ver la escena se compuso inmediatamente y comenzó a atenderlo con todos los recursos que tenía a su alcance. La tripulación se movilizó rápidamente para crearle a su capitán un espacio para que pudiera ser atendido y tratado sin dificultades.

Se reprimían sollozos, se mordían uñas y algunos caminaban con desesperación. Este había sido el peor de los ataques de la enfermedad de Roger y todos temían lo peor.

Rouge le dirigió una turbada mirada a Rayliegh esperando algún consuelo de su parte pero al verle los ojos tan acuosos y la mirada tan debatida solo sintió su corazón volver a romperse.

Cuando Crocus salió por fin del refugio improvisado donde había atendido al capitán, todos corriendo a amontonarse a su alrededor haciendo mil y un preguntas, el solo alzó una mano para guardar silencio mientras se llevaba la otra mano a su rostro para pasarse una mano por el cabello, mostrando lo abatido de su rostro.

-**Roger ha sobrevivido de milagro, pero su fuerza cada vez se agota más. Le queda muy poco tiempo de vida…** -su voz pareció quebrarse pero carraspeó para aclarársela de nuevo –**Yo creo que le quedan máximo 2 meses de vida** –*

_Nunca supo cómo ni en qué momento había perdido el sentido. Todo lo que pasó después fue tremendamente confuso._

_Cerró los ojos dejando que la cálida brisa la envolviera. Volver al South Blue… con Roger. Todo demasiado rápido. Se llevó una mano al vientre. Ya hace un par de semanas que lo sabía._

_Y mientras la llama de la vida de Roger se extinguía poco a poco. Una nueva llama se había encendido en su pecho… _

_**Rouge esperaba un hijo de Roger.**_

**.*~*.**

PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!? CHAN CHAN CHAN! NO LO SÉ! USTEDES QUE DICEN?

Quejas? Sugerencias? Felicitaciones? Dejen Reviews! :D


End file.
